Dorm 7
by Eternity Of Hate
Summary: just some random things shika/oc and sasori/oc dont like dont read its about the naruto lot in collage


Amilea-Hiyaz heres our new story and yes its a one shot

ally-Yer im like so excited its to do with naruto though

amilea-0k heres foxy himself NARUTO!!

Naruto-hiyaz **Eternity Of Hate **dosnt own naruto.

--

In the Beautiful day on the 9th of october .In the college in london all was quiet untill we meet dorm 7 we heard a

"You have a brain?!" Itachi said watching one of the two girls doing her homework. Sasuke quickly joined when he heard this and added "Yer and Itachi I WILL KILL YOU!" Then they started fighting autumn sighed and said "Babes Why dont You stop fighting so we have can have some coffee Aye?" Kuria walked in and sighed before shouting "BOYS BEHAVE OR DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH" The boys stopped stood up and sighed "O.K kuria" After An hour.

"NO ONES LOVES ME LIKE THEY LOVE YOU"autemn shoted,Kuria sighed "they dont so chill"they the rest of the akatsuki and kohana 12 came in kuria sighed and said"wot u lot want for tea"she gets loads os "Salads"as kuria sigh and start cooking she feels to arms wrap themself around her waist ahe turns to she her bf shikamaru.

Autemn sighs sitting down before looking at neji and saying"neji-kun why are you glaring at shikamaru like you want to kill him"neji sighs and walks off wile kuria shouts"TEASD READY".

It had been 2 hours yet autemn wouldnt give up and keept askiung neji "Y DO U WANT 2 KIL..._ring ring ring"_the phone went kuria sighed and awnserd .

as autemn grabned neji round trhe cola screamed"ALLRIGHT TELL ME"as said that he wisperd darkly"his neer my kuria-can"autemn shouted"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW"As she jumped on him kuria and co walked in kuria walked straight back out and sighed grabing the phone."no sorry slut..i mean tenten bye"kuria hung up and sighed as she heard a "i SAID SORRY NEJI "Kuria sighed for the tenth time that day and waited for them to past

autemns pov:as i was being chased by neji i rember what happend

_as sasori and others walked and kuria walekd out autemn was found in a werid persison on top of neji and well being sasuke he had to say"that olooks wronge"as i autemn looked down she was and jumped off neji and dstarted running._

noermal pov:

itachi said "autemn who do you know he wont hurt ever"autemn stoped and thought for a moment before jumpinmg into0 his arms itachi sighed"not me"as he droped her she dived onto sasuke and hugged him sasuke sighed"not me"as autemn saw kuria drop the phone she ran and huged her neji soon stoped and sighed.after an hour all the couples were corled up kuria with shikamaru and autemn with sasori."hey just think of somthing "autemn thought looking up, kuria mummbled form shikas chest half asleep"waht"(what)autemn said £isnt there a team 7 from your world"she looked at the boys shika mummbled"yer naruto sasuke and sakura why"kuria got it and smiled because any of you know whitch dorm this is "everyone but autemn shook there heads .the two girls said together"this is dorm 7"eveyone looked around

**Epilogue.**

as kuria tended to the kids she sighed as a bouncy autemn came in and said"hey is sakuro and reyu ready"kuria looked up to see her husbend of 3 years leaning agenst the dorr with two toddlers with him kuria smiled"yer they are ""she handed autemn the bag and hugeed her kids as she walekd down stairs sasori was stood bye his son reyuo autemn came down gave her husbend of 3 years a longing kiss and sighed and wispers"i love you"kuria sighed and said"do you have to do that infront of my kids at least me and shika wait till there asleep"shika had a small smile on his face and he kissed her and went"bye "to autemn as the two girls departed form each other they said at the same time"we were after all dorm 7"

--

amilea-its ok i gess

aly-ok ok ITS GREAT RIGHT NARUTO

naruto-YER

amilea-sorry its short anyway while they stuff there face r&r oh and no flames plz and ty bye

--

kids-

Sakuro-two years old long bluye hair like her mums and eep brown allmost black eyes from her father loves black and gold

Reyu-twin of sakuro .short black hair from dad has same stly as dad big green eyes form, mum and loves black and green

reyuo-big green eyes from mum and short red hair from dad is a puppet liuke his farther


End file.
